Se venger de la brute !
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Suite de 'Espèce de brute'. Ciel sort de l'hôpital psychiatrique après dix ans d'enfermement. Il n'a pas oublié ce que lui a fait Sebastian...Il n'a qu'une seule envie : SE VENGER DE LA BRUTE ! Yaoi CielxSebastian avec Ciel dominant.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction : Se venger de la brute !**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Suite de ''Espèce de brute !" si vous n'avez plus trop de souvenir de cette fiction , je vous conseille d'aller la relire car certains éléments vont refaire surface !

''Se venger de la brute'' ne sera pas trop longue, mais Ciel pourra enfin se venger. Yaoi Ciel dominant !

...

Liberté ! C'est la première chose que j'ai ressenti lorsque je suis sorti de cet hôpital psychiatrique. Pendant dix ans, je suis resté dans celui-ci alors que tous pensait que je mentais. C'est finalement en faisant semblant d'avoir menti qu'ils ont cru que j'étais guéri...

Mais dans ma tête tout était encore frais : Sebastian Michaelis qui tient un sex shop m'a enlevé, séquestré, violé...Bref, il m'a volé ma vie et mon innocence.

Et croyez moi !

Je vais me venger !

…

Revivre. Ca fait du bien. Bon, certes, j'ai encore un psy qui me suis de très près mais au moins, je suis libre ! Je ne suis pas retourné chez mes parents. J'ai cherché un boulot, loué un appartement...et je l'ai cherché !

Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je ferais lorsque je serais devant lui. La seule chose que je sais...c'est que ça ne sera pas joli !

…

C'est donc un soir de pluie que je suis retourné à la boutique. Rien n'avait changé. Je tremblais. Il n'y avait personne à la caisse alors j'ai sonné. Des pas approchaient, je serrais mon couteau très fort. Les pas approchaient et...C'est un vieil homme qui est apparu. Il m'a regardé. M'a mâté plutôt ! Puis s'est exclamé :

« Salut mec, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? »

Je l'ai reconnu. C'était un des clients habitués et privilégiés qui m'avait dragué, fait des propositions. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir reconnu. Je n'avais pas changé, il n'y avait que ma taille.

« Je cherche Sebastian Michaelis ! »

Il a levé un sourcil interrogateur tout en remarquant le léger tremblement de ma voix. Cette annonce a semblé le surprendre, mais il m'a finalement informé :

« Seb a déménagé. Il a une jolie petite famille maintenant ! »

J'enrageai. Cet enculé avait la belle vie.

« Où habite t-il ? »

Le nouveau patron m'a regardé, à hésité puis m'a dit qu'il ne résidait plus à Londres mais à Manchester.

Je l'ai remercié et me suis retourné. Seulement, le vieux pervers m'a hélé, semblant vouloir en savoir plus à mon sujet.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Alors, j'ai dit la vérité, d'une façon qui sonnait un peu dramatique à mes oreilles :

**« Je suis son premier amour, son amant. Seulement, aujourd'hui je suis son pire cauchemar ! »**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Merci pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre mais je m'y met bientôt ;p

Brefouille, voici la suite :

...

Les jours ont défilé rapidement. J'avais rassemblé assez d'argent pour aller à Manchester. De toute manière, j'avais organisé une mort lente et douloureuse pour lui. Comme ces jours, où, me droguant, il me laissait mourir de faim enchaîné à une chaise. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que ça faisait d'avoir mal. J'ai pris une valise et je suis parti.

J'en avais pour trois bonnes heures de route, alors je me suis reposé..., enfin, j'aurai voulu me reposer. Une femme m'a parlé :

« Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir ici ? » m'a t-elle demandé, en désignant la place libre à côté de moi.

« Bien sûr ! » ai-je dit, en poussant mon bagage.

Elle m'a gratifié d'un sourire angélique, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches impeccable et alignées. Elle était plutôt belle. Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés, ses yeux verts émeraude et son corps gracieux.

« Elizabeth ! » s'est-elle présentée.

« Ciel ! » je lui ai répondu, en serrant respectueusement sa main.

J'ai remarqué la bague à son doigt, signe qu'elle était mariée. Un silence s'est installé et j'ai rangé mon billet à destination de Manchester.

« Vous allez aussi à Manchester ? »

J'ai hésité. Pour avouer, je me méfiais de tout le monde, de moi même aussi, seulement elle ne semblait pas être une menace.

« Oui, rendre une visite amicale ! »

Ironie bien sûr. Ca n'allait pas du tout être amical.

« Je vais retrouver mon mari. Ca fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu...J'espère qu'il va bien ! »

« Il a des problèmes de santé ? »

« Non...ce n'est pas ça ! C'est particulier et c'est très dur d'en parler mais j'ai tellement envie de me libérer de ça. »

Je commençais à bien apprécier cette femme. Je lui ai serré la main, la mettant en confiance. Si moi j'avais perdu confiance en tout les êtres humains, en moi même, autant aider quelqu'un dans le besoin. Elle a alors commencé son discours :

« Il s'appelle Sebastian et nous sommes mariés depuis neuf années. Des magnifiques années où il m'a fait trois beaux garçons...C'est son passé qui est plus difficile. Avant, il dirigeait un sex shop mais...il a eu des soucis. Pendant un an il a eu une dépression amoureuse et,...c'était un jeune garçon de 16 ans. Ils ont été amants mais...il m'a dit qu'il était mort... »

Ma main est tombée dans le vide. Je me sentais sale, cette main, il l'avait tenu. Je me tenais à côté de la femme de cette ordure. Il lui a dit que j'étais mort...

« Ciel, vous n'allez pas bien ? »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Ni bouger, ni parler, ni même respirer. Enfin, deux mots ont glissé de ma bouche, sans le vouloir mais il fallait qu'ils sortent :

« **C'est moi ! »**

…

Voilou, la suite vendredi;p


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

« **C'est moi ! »**

Elle m'a regardé et a compris. Le silence est tombé, terriblement pesant.

« Tu es...l'amant de mon mari ? »

Sa voix tremblait. Je pouvais comprendre, ce genre de coïncidence n'arrive que très peu souvent. Soudain, elle s'est collée à moi, tombant en sanglot.

« Je suis désolée... »

« Ne sois pas...j'allais justement lui rendre visite...Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Ses yeux ont croisés les miens. Nous avons parlé de ça, mais je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité. Je voulais que ce soit cet ordure qui avoue tout, et quelque soit la méthode que j'emploierais, il le fera. C'est à lui de souffrir !

…

Manchester est une belle et grande ville. Nous avons emprunté le tramway, et nous sommes arrivés dans un lotissement moderne. C'est au numéro 27 qu'Elizabeth est entré. Je n'osais pas, alors je suis resté dehors.

« Mes amours, je suis rentré ! »

Trois garçons sont apparus, étreignant tendrement leur maman. Le plus âgé semblait avoir 7 ans. C'est alors...qu'il est apparu. Toujours aussi mystérieusement beau, toujours aussi maigre et pourtant musclé. Ses cheveux noirs dégradés toujours à la même hauteur, son nez toujours aussi droit et sans bouche toujours aussi fine. Son cou poli, que j'avais toujours rêvé d'étrangler. Il embrassait Elizabeth. Cette dernière a murmuré quelque chose sur ses lèvres.

Et là...il m'a regardé. Nos regards se sont soutenus. Je suis entré. Elizabeth et ses enfants nous on laissé seul. On a rien dit. Silence. Ses mains ont tressailli, ses larmes ont débordées. Et, il est tombé à genoux devant moi, me serrant par la taille.

Croyez-moi. Je n'ai rien ressenti ! J'étais neutre. Bizarrement, pas de haine, mais mon couteau n'était pas loin. Il m'a pris la main et m'a entraîné à l'étage. Nous enfermant dans une chambre, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il allait me sauter dessus...Mais non !

« Tu lui a parlé... »

« Non, je lui ai juste dit que nous étions amant. »

Silence, encore. Que dire après tout ça ?

« Je t'ai attendu et j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais sortir alors... »

« Alors tu as joué au lâche ! » l'ai-je interrompu.

Il a approuvé d'un geste de la tête. C'est fou comme il a changé, il ne m'a même pas encore sodomisé.

« Tu m'aimes encore ? » lui ai-je demandé.

« Oui, je t'aime plus que tout ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je m'en veux. Je mérite de mourir mais... »

« Mais ? »

« J'ai une famille maintenant. Est-ce que...tu voudrais loger chez nous pendant un moment ? »

J'ai accepté. Et tout est devenu étrange en moi...Il s'est approché et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il fallait que je joue le jeu si je voulais ma vengeance. Ma main a glissé de son visage a son entre-jambe, que j'ai violemment empoigné.

Je l'ai poussé sur le lit et je me suis mis à califourchon. Il m'a arrêté.

« Ciel, j'ai envie de toi mais...pas maintenant ! Laisse-moi te présenter ma famille ! »

…

A lundi !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Vous m'excuserez, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews. J'ai pu les lire cependant et elles m'ont faites plaisir. Je m'y met dans une semaine car c'est les vacances :DDDDD ! Allez, des bisous...

Je tiens aussi à ajouter une énorme pensée pour une personne qui se reconnaîtra et qui a perdu ce qui lui ai le plus cher au monde...Sache que je pense très fort à toi...

...

Nous descendons silencieusement de la chambre. Je me sens incapable de le tuer et de tout avouer pour le moment. Je suis bizarrement neutre depuis que je l'ai revu. Il faut que je choisisse le bon moment. Dans la salle à manger, six couverts sont dressés. Les assiettes sont remplie d'un bœuf bourguignon fumant.

J'ai faim. Nous nous installons en silence. Les trois garçons ressemblent à Sebastian.

« Ciel, je te présente Aaron, l'aîné de 7 ans et les deux jumeaux de 4 ans, Ethan et Ithane. »

Ils sont un peu agités mais sont mignons.

« Alors ? » demande Elizabeth, impatiente d'en savoir plus. Le genre de femme qui aime les commérages, surtout si ils sont croustillants.

Sebastian et moi savons très bien de quoi elle parle. Nos regards se croisent et, sous la table, Sebastian me fait du pied.

« Je suis un peu gêné de parler de ça mon amour ! »

Alors, nous mangeons en silence et Elizabeth.

« Au faite, Ciel, je t'ai préparé une chambre. »

Je la remercie. Le couteau à viande me démange monstrueusement. J'ai envie de le lui enfoncer dans le cœur pour ce qu'il m'a fait endurer. A cause de lui, j'ai perdu dix ans de ma vie.

« Ciel ! » me secoue t-on.

Ma main est blessée, en sang : Le couteau à viande. Les enfants ne sont plus là et Elizabeth court me chercher de quoi me soigner. Je me retrouve seul face à Sebastian. Il remarque que je sers fortement le manche du couteau.

« Je sais que tu veux me tuer. Ce soir, à minuit, retrouve moi au sous sol. Je t'en donnerais l'occasion. »

A cette perspective, mes yeux s'écarquillent démesurément. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'Elizabeth revient...

Vivement ce soir !

…

A minuit, j'attends devant le sous-sol. Sebastian arrive quelque secondes plus tard. Nous nous installons et il remarque le couteau sous ma chemise trop grande.

« Vas-y ! » me dit-il.

Je ne pourrais pas le tuer vulgairement. Je vais le faire souffrir. Je m'approche et l'allonge sur le vieux clic-clac. Je suis à califourchon au dessus de lui.

« Je vais te tuer...mais il va falloir que tu souffres pour que je sois satisfait ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Mise en garde concernant ce chapitre. Il s'agit ici d'un chapitre Rating M, car il est très violent et contient des choses très sadiques. Je conseillerais donc aux âmes sensibles de s'abtenir de lire ce chapitre, si besoin est, demandez moi de vous envoyer un message privé qui resume ce chapitre de manière moins sanglante...Bref, je vous aurais prévenu et ce n'est pas une mise en garde pour rien...Bisous et merci pour vos review, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre.

...

Après ces mots, il m'informe qu'il se laissera faire. Alors, je le met à quatre pattes et retire tout ce qui le cache de sa nudité. Je fais de même pour moi et commence à le pénétrer violemment, brusquement. Comme un animal. Il se mord le poignet et son sang tâche le drap.

Enfin, j'écarte bien ses fesses et poignarde son anus avec mon couteau. Il hurle et le sang coule à flot. Il fait une hémorragie interne mais ca va se calmer. Enfin, j'espère. Parce qu'il doit subir encore de nombreuses choses. De mon sac, je sors des chaînes.

Je l'enchaîne par les mains et les pieds. Son visage est neutre. Il sait qu'il va mourir et qu'il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il se tient allongé sur le ventre, il est bien obligé en même temps...Je sors ensuite, un râpe à fromages. Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Sebastian, tout ces jours où tu m'as drogué avant de me violer. Aujourd'hui vient ma vengeance...et ce que je te fais n'est pas pire, parce que moi je suis brisé à vie...Toi, tu as refais ta vie, tu me dégoûtes ! »

Alors, je l'attrape par les cheveux et appuie la râpe contre sa joue. Je fais un va et viens et sa peau tombe par terre. Du rouge apparaît, du sang coule à flot, sans s'arrêter ! Il a hurlé et continue tellement c'est douloureux. Je le gifle !

« ''Arrête de crier Ciel !'' ! Tu t'en souviens de ça ? Hein, espèce de salopard ! Sale chien, aboie ! »

Tout en disant ça, je lui appuie le couteau sous la gorge.

« Wouf, wouf ! » aboie t-il faiblement.

« Plus fort ! » criai-je, en lui arrachant une touche de cheveux corbeau.

« WOUF WOUF ! » hurle t-il.

Alors je le laisse retomber dans son sang. Son hémorragie interne ne se calme toujours pas. Je lui enfonce une seringue blanche dans le cou.

« Dors, et lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu auras une surprise ! »

…

_2 heures plus tard..._

Sebastian s'agite, il se réveille. Je l'ai déplacé sur une chaise au centre de la pièce. Il est totalement nu. Il n'a pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'il aperçoit sa femme, allongée sur le clic-clac tâché de sang. Elle y est attachée par les chevilles.

« Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, tu vas lui avouer ! »

« Je lui ai déjà dit que nous étions amant, ne me force pas à plus. »

« NON ! Tu vas lui avouer que tu m'as violé, séquestré, drogué, blessé... »

Je suis interrompu par un sanglot. Je pleure. Oui, je pleure parce qu'on m'a violé ma vie. Je n'ai pas pu poursuivre mes études, voir mes parents...C'est de sa faute !

**« Sebastian, je te déteste ! »**

…

J'aurais dû publier demain mais...je vieillis demain donc...je vais m'abstenir et prendre une journée de vacances XD Bref, à vendredi;p


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

Merci pour vos reviews, remplies de question qui attendent juste des réponses. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à quelques unes de ces reviews. J'espère aussi que ''Se venger de la brute'' ne vous endors pas trop XD ! Je suis d'ailleurs plus concentré sur une autre fiction qui devrait être publiée après celle-ci...Bref, merci aussi à celles qui m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, c'était très gentil ! Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir la suite...

...

Les mots résonnent dans le silence, comme une claque. Sa joue est râpée, son corps est mutilé et nu.

« Moi je t'aime Ciel ! »

Ca m'énerve, alors je me retourne et le gifle violemment. Sur sa blessure, et elle ressaigne un peu.

« Ne dis plus jamais que tu m'aimes. Comment tu peux prétendre ça ? Ca n'a rien d'aimant, c'est malsain et ça a détruit ma vie. »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est encore et toujours de sa faute.

« Chéri ? CHERI ! » crie Elizabeth en se réveillant et en se levant. Seulement, elle ne peut pas marcher car elle est enchaînée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je me retourne vers elle. Elle a peur. Elle voit le corps mutilé et ensanglanté de son mari.

« Sebastian...parle ! » je lui ordonne.

Il ne dit rien. Il suffoque. Ca m'énerve encore plus. Je retourne à mon sac et reprend la râpe. Revenant vers lui, je la presse contre sa jambe. Après un rapide et douloureux va et viens, de la peau tombe par terre, et il hurle.

« Parle, sale chien ! » je lui ordonne, à nouveau.

Elizabeth pleure. Encore, sans s'arrêter. Et cet enculé qui ne dit toujours rien. Je vais vers elle avec ma râpe et il le remarque.

« NON ! » s'écrie t-il.

« Parle ! » je le menace.

Résigné, il baisse la tête et commence à parler. Je le stoppe.

« Non, regarde la dans les yeux et avoue ! »

Il lève ses yeux et croise ceux de sa femme. Il recommence son aveu :

« Il y a 10 ans, j'ai enlevé Ciel Phantomhive, âgé de 16 ans. Cela faisait longtemps que je l'espionnais. Un soir, je suis passé à l'action et je l'ai enchaîné à un siège...puis à un lit. Je l'avais drogué et violé. Il mourrait de faim, pendant plusieurs jours il a subi cela. Un autre soir, alors que je le violais de nouveau, il a fait une hémorragie interne...et a failli mourir. Alors, pour éviter d'aller en prison, je l'ai envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique et comme je croyais qu'il y resterait à vie...j'ai dit qu'il était mort. Alors Ciel, maintenant...

**TUE MOI ! »**

…

Mouhaha, prochain chapitre, Yaoi hihihi !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

Chapitre écrit sans le moral ni l'inspiration donc, si c'est horriblement chiant, vous pouvez le dire XD !

...

« **Tue moi Ciel ! »**

Ha ha ha ! Je rigole, tandis que ma main resserre le couteau...HA HA HA !

« Pauvre Sebastian, tu crois vraiment que je vais gâcher ma vie en te tuant ?! »

C'est vrai. Il fallait que je pourrisse la sienne, comme il m'a volé mon innocence. J'en oublie même la présence d'Elizabeth, qui pleure comme une madeleine.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, tu as gâchés ma vie, tu es content ? »

Je le gifle de nouveau. Comment ce monstre ose me parler ainsi ? Il me dégoûte, il ne pense qu'à sa gueule !

« Hypocrite, sale hypocrite ! »

Je remarque alors qu'Elizabeth ne pleure plus, elle est allongée sur le drap ensanglanté. Sebastian a l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Il relève son regard, des yeux implorants et la joue toute rouge.

« Ciel...je t'aime. Quittons cet endroit, changeons nos identités, et vivons heureux tout les deux. Ciel, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je suis prêt à quitter tout pour toi...Je t'en prie. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mes joues ont pris feu, ma main s'est tendu vers sa joue, et l'a caressé. Au fond de moi, même si je le détestais, je l'aimais...Ca me dégoûte, je me dégoûte.

« Sebastian...je... »

« N'ai pas peur de le dire... »

J'approche, et m'accroupis devant lui. Nos visages sont proches, et j'attrape ses mains. C'est sa voix qui me guide. Il me dit quoi faire. Lorsqu'il est détaché, il se relève, tremblant et nu.

Son regard se pose sur le mien et nos lèvres entrent en contact. Mes larmes coulent le long de mon nez et viennent s'écraser entre nos deux corps, presque collés. Ses mains me soulèvent et me posent sur la petite table. Il repousse toute mes affaires et commence à me déshabiller. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus le contrôle de moi même.

Lorsque nous sommes nus sur la table, il commence à meurtrir mon anneau de chair mais voit bien que je suis apeuré.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal...sombrons tout les deux dans les délices... »

Je le retourne, et m'enfonce brusquement en lui. Il gémit et se mord la main. Comme si son corps n'était pas assez mutilé.

« Plus...plus vite ! » ordonne t-il.

J'augmente la cadence et m'enfonce toujours jusqu'au poils, touchant sa prostate. Nous jouissons ensemble, et nos corps retombent mollement l'un à côtés de l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça...

**La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a bien eu ! **

**Mais, je vais jouer le jeu pour voir si il est sérieux...**

…

N.D.A : Frappez moi, ce chapitre est horrible !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : **

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews. Avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction puis j'enchaînerai avec une autre fiction qui s'intitulera : ''A la manière de Sade''...Je vous laisse imaginer encore toutes les conneries que j'ai pu inventer XD ! Bref, voici la suite :

...

Nous sommes parti, tout les deux. Sur nous, des affaires et de l'argent. J'avais détaché Elizabeth et Sebastian lui avait écrit un mot d'explication. Je devais avouer que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Nous avons roulé toute la journée, Sebastian semblait aller mieux, mais il était quand même louche. Je vais jouer le jeu, pour mieux le piéger !

…

« Ciel, réveille toi ! »

Je m'étire et gémis en ouvrant mes yeux. Sebastian est allongé à côté de moi. Je lui souris en attrapant ses mains.

« Où sommes nous ? »

« A l'hôtel, si nous partons dans une heure, on peut arriver à Brighton ce soir ! »

J'hôche la tête. Il veut s'éloigner le plus possible de Manchester. Pendant un long moment, nous nous observons, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Ciel, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es à côté de moi...Pendant 9 années, je n'ai pas pu voir ton visage. Le visage que j'ai meurtri à jamais ! »

Sur ces mots, des larmes coulent sur ses joues. J'en récolte une,...si ca se trouve il est sincère ?!.

« Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

Il me regarde bizarrement, et pour toute réponse, il m'embrasse amoureusement.

« Pendant 9 ans, mon mariage m'a juste permis de ne pas abandonner la vie. C'est vrai, je n'aime pas Elizabeth, ce n'est qu'un stop désespoir. Toi, depuis tes 15 ans, je t'aime, et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer... »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai sauté sur ses lèvres. J'ai retiré son pantalon et je l'ai sucé(Direct ^^ XD). Lorsque j'ai remonté à mes lèvres, il m'a serré très fort.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

« Tu as l'air hésitant lorsque tu dis ça. »

« Oui, si tu veux réellement que je t'aime sans hésitation...Il va falloir que tu me le prouve ! »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? »

Mes lèvres s'étirent. Le jeu devient enfin intéressant...

**« Avoue tout à l'hôpital psychiatrique. »**

…

N.D.A : C'est pourri, c'est moi qui devrait me faire interner XD !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

**Fin ! **

J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu, commenté et aimé, accessoirement XD. Bref, j'espère que cette fin ne sera pas trop décevante, et si c'est le cas, je me fais pardonner en publiant une nouvelle fiction qui sera du grand n'importe quoi XD(de mon point de vue ^^). Brefouille, je vous laisse découvrir cette fin...

...

**« Avoue tout à l'hôpital psychiatrique ! »**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je souris, le voilà dans l'embarras. Il doit aller en prison, et pour lui, ce sera inévitable. C'est la prison à vie illico. Des larmes d'hypocrite tombent sur son beau visage. Je me lève et appelle l'hôpital. Après un petit entretien téléphonique, nous reprenons la route, mais partons pour Londres. C'est là que tout va s'arrêter !

…

Arrivés devant l'hôpital, Sebastian me serre la main, les yeux embués. Il sait que tout s'arrête là. Il m'embrasse, et s'avance vers le bâtiment hospitalier.

« Sebastian. » le stoppai-je, alors qu'il va rentrer.

Il se retourne, les lèvres courbées vers le bas.

« Je viendrais te voir... »

Sans commentaire, il rentre dans le bâtiment blanc. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me regarde derrière la vitre. Comme ce jour où, me regardant me faire interner, il m'a murmuré un ''Je t'aime'', je le regarde, sourire aux lèvres, et murmure :

**« Je t'aime, espèce de brute ! »**

…

**Se venger de la brute, The End. **

**By Twilight-and-Blackbutler, **

**thanks for reading and comment ! **

**See you soon**


End file.
